Dream of Angels!
by Clarisse-Mitsuko
Summary: La vida es complicada, estar muerto y vivir en un mundo ilusorio lo es aun mas.En el Bajo Edén, dos grupos enfrentados por diferentes ideales, causaran el desastre en el mundo real, y descubrirán la verdad sobre el creador de todo, Dios. Nunca estar muerto era tan agotador. -Se necesitan OCS-


Bueno re-constructore el prólogo por el hecho de que en verdad yo no escribí esto y como veo que ya enviaron Ocs, no quise que sea un desperdicio, aquí está un poco más de que va la historia.

Inazuma eleven es de Level 5, yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión en mis historias y no hago lucro con ello.

* * *

Dream Of Angels!

Prologo

"Es algo que nadie entiende, pero creen que lo hacen. Solo son grandes mentirosos"

La vida es algo complicada por así decirlo, naces para morir, mueres porque naces, y eso tiene como intermedia la vida. Cuando haces algo mal te regañan y cuando haces algo bien te felicitan.

En si cuando haces algo tiene su consecuencia.

Pero el problema con saber porque nacimos es que no tiene una respuesta clara o muy clara para que la notemos. Según la biblia si fuiste bueno iras al cielo donde y pasaras la eternidad con placeres, de los buenos claro, pero el error que tenemos en creer en eso es que no sabemos si es verdad o mentira.

Por otro lado cuando eres mal te vas al infierno donde serás castigado y sufrirás por el resto de la eternidad. La biblia no es nada más que un libro escrito por personas con esas ideologías, las cuales nosotros creemos.

Los que murieron son lo que saben que pasara, son los únicos que tienen el derecho de hablar. Nosotros no escuchamos sus advertencias; los fantasmas, cosas sobre naturales, señales, etc.

No prestamos atención a todo ello

El cielo no existe, el infierno tampoco. Solo el Bajo Edén.

El bajo Edén es un mundo ilusorio donde los espíritus llegan después de su salida del mundo real, a primera vista es muy real, cada cosa tiene mucho detalle, ya que fue creado para que las almas se sientan cómodas y lleguen a sentir que es real, y no solo algo que es imaginario. Tiene calles, plazas, escuelas, todo para que sea 100% real.

Los espíritus de las personas llegan a ese lugar y viven, viven sin sentido. Según tienen informado, tienen que vivir ahí para cumplir lo que dejo en su vida-real pendiente. Una vez ya cumplido eso, volverán a vivir, morirán, y volverían al mismo ciclo sin fin.

Muchos pensaran que es algo fácil, pero no es cierto cuando alguien muere y llega a ese lugar, se quedan sin recuerdos de su vida, esto hace que sea más difícil de lo que en un principio.

Mayormente se quedan adolescentes en ese mundo sumiso, eran aun jóvenes en sus vidas asi que no tenían pensado en mente cual era eso que dejaron pendiente. Todo era comandando por una sola persona "DIOS"

**_"El creador de todo, solo veía a su preciosa creación cuando se le antoja y se preocupa por ella, cuando esta apunto de descubrir la espantosa verdad sobre su verdadero origen y para que fueron creados. Por eso no creo en Dios, y me opondré a ÉL hasta que mi vida tenga un significado. Espero que entiendan que a partir de hoy unas personas más nos opondremos a él y a sus reglas. A partir de hoy comienza; The Story Rebellion"_**

**_Atte: Los Rebels._**

Desde hacía un tiempo Los Rebels, comenzaron a "molestar" dejando carteles en los edificios, pintando las calles de diversos colores, y empezando a crear armas de fuego, con algunos recuerdos que tienen de sus vidas. Hacían disturbios en las noches, se estaban rebelando por primera vez. Lo que siempre era monocromo de una vida que no tenía sentido, noche a noche se fue convirtiendo en una vida real, con más colores y discusiones.

Era algo irónico, le dieron vida a ese ciclo, antes era todo muy tranquilo y solido pero ahora todo estaba más "animado", esto llevo a que dios se encargara de elegir a alguien para que supervise todo.

Esa persona tenía que descubrir quiénes eran Los Rebels, que estaban en contra de dios. Sin saber la ciudad se dividió en tres. Los Royals que creían en dios. Los Rebels no creen y lo consideran ilógico. Y los Servant que eran los que no estaban de un lado ni del otro, pero recordaban todo de su vida.

* * *

**Nota**: Si lo se cambie el trama un "tantito "realmente el anterior prologo no decía nada :D, ahora aclarare lo que dije antes sobre eso de "yo no escribí esto" la cosa es así yo y mi amiga pensamos esta idea viendo Angel Beats! (el op) y bueno eso llevo a lo otro, y quise hacer un fic, el trama no estaba planteada pero ella por cabeza dura escribió eso, y yo muerta de la vergüenza no entre al sitio por un largo tiempo, hasta que lo arregle, como ven esto quedo. Espero que no le molesten estas cosas, si quieren cambiar algo de su OC pueden hacerlo.

Ahora la ficha para las que quieren participar.

Apellido

Nombre

Personalidad

Apariencia

Historia antes de su muerte:

Muerte: (¿Como murió?)

Pareja: (Solo de Inazuma Eleven. No de Go)

Royal/Rebel:

Extra:

Arma:

Ya está! Si alguien quiere participar ahí está todo ¿dudas? Por PM.

*Por cierto las Ocs no es necesario que me re-envíen la Oc, la tengo guardada bajo llave :D, pero si quieren cambiar algo están libres de hacerlo.

Besitos!


End file.
